


Lost and Found

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Happy ending though, Reader Insert, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: There were times when you wished he understood why you cared.But there were times you were just done with him.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

_"What do **you** possibly understand about me?!_" _he snapped back. You flinched, but your gaze holds strong and you repeat, "You're going to_ ** _ruin_** _your hands if you keep overworking yourself like this!"_  
  
 _His normally warm oceanic blue eyes were filled with rage and he growled, "You'd never understand [L/N]. What do you even know about volleyball anyways?" He finished. A part of your heart cracked at him using your last name. You guys were best friends, childhood friends basically. You never thought he would ever speak to you so coldly, so harshly. Your eyes widened with disbelief, and in a fit of rage, a sound of skin being hit was heard and your palm was slightly stinging. Kageyama's head was pushed towards the same direction your hand was at.  
  
He swears he hears you choke back a sob and your next statement leaves him empty.   
  
"Well then, since I know _**_nothing_** _, about you. Good bye Kageyama-san."_  
  
***  
  
"So, you basically fucked up," Tsukishima responded after Kageyama explained the situation to his team mates. Your sudden resignation from the volleyball club took them all by shock. Even Kageyama, who had been avoiding you since you had basically ended your friendship.  
  
"I-" Kageyama stops, and he muttered, "I wasn't wrong. She doesn't-"  
  
"This isn't the time you guys," Coach Ukai interrupts, albeit apologetically.   
  
Practice went on rather dully. The air was stiff with tension, not just from their defeat from the previous match, but also from the loss of one of their managers. Kiyoko was visibly out of it the entire day, and Kageyama was extremely off game. His tosses weren't as on point, and his serves were missing more than normal. In the end, practice ended with much scolding and lectures from the coach to the team. But everyone had noticed the way Kageyama's gaze would subconsciously glance over to the spot beside Kiyoko or to the gym doors; a futile attempt to find you.  
  
They have all know and seen the amount of support you've provided to the boys and to Kageyama. Not only did you help him with meals and homework, you were the one that snapped him back to reality whenever he was too overwhelmed or caught up in his emotions and thoughts. You always did your best to make sure the setter and the rest of the players were in their best condition.   
  
But whatever it was that Kageyama had said and done was something between the two of you, and not for them to butt into.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
Several days later, Kiyoko is standing outside your classroom, passing around flyers of recruitment. Upon making eye contact with the black haired beauty, you flinch in guilt before walking over to her.  
  
"Shimizu-senpai," you softly call out. She turns to you, and you ask, "Can we talk?"  
  
***  
  
"So is that why you asked for a break from the volleyball team?" she asked, you nod. Your hair covering the expression on your face, and you feel her gently rubbing your back from where she sat beside you. Your form trembled slightly and you manage to choke out, "I didn't want to leave either."  
  
"Have you spoken to Kageyama since then?" she asked. You shook your head. Your fists clench when you still remember seeing him walk right past your house without any hesitation in the mornings and after practice. You muttered, "There's no reason for us to speak anyways."  
  
"You understand him more than he understands himself, [F/N]-chan."  
  
You flinch and your gaze manages to meet hers. It's filled with warmth and reassurance, and you immediately wrap your arms around her as you cry your heart out. She gently rubs your back.   
  
***  
  
"Okay, that's it, I'm sick of this," Tsukishima grumbled as he's been hit with yet another misdirected toss. He made his way over to the setter who still seemed distracted and he said, "Get yourself together King. You said you'd be fine, but your condition has been getting worse and worse each day."  
  
Kageyama's eyes widened before narrowing. His mouth opened to get ready to argue back, but from seeing the familiar stares of his peers as they all seemed to agree with the blonde. His heart dropped. Was it going to be a repeat of his time in Kitagawa Daiichi? _It's okay, I'll have-_  His eyes widened in realization. Even when he was forsaken during his times at Kitagawa, you were always there for him. Not once did you leave his side. Was he dumb? Yes, he was, but he swears he'll fix it.  
  
A sincere apology leaves his lips as he bows a complete 90 degree. He apologizes, his words slurring as he runs out of the gym. He knew you haven't left yet, you normally helped the student council on Thursdays. _Please. Please let her still be there. Please let me- The room is empty._ His eyes scanned the entire room. No bag insight, all the chairs and desks were neatly in order. And you weren't there. _She's gone. She won't talk to me if I visit either and-_  
  
"What are you doing here?" your voice cut through his thoughts and he swiftly turns around. His eyes widening at yours and you frowned, "If you left stuff in your classroom, you're in the wrong classroom. This is 1-3."  
  
"Ah, no, I-"   
  
He doesn't know what to say now that you're in front of him. He doesn't even know where to look. His gaze is averted and you narrowed your eyes and you sighed, "You're already ditching practice to find something you lost?" _It must be really important to you_.  
  
"I didn't lose anything!" he shouts back and your eyes widened and you shrugged, "Okay, good luck Kageyama-san."  
  
Kageyama feels his blood run cold when you don't say his given name. When was the last time he's ever heard you use his family name? Heck, has he ever even heard you refer to him as anything besides, Tobio or Idiot?   
  
 **She's walking away. Stop her.**  Kageyama doesn't move though. He's still shocked from the way you had so easily cut him off. _But I'm not okay with that._  He clenches his fists, walking out of the room, and upon reaching the hallway.  
  
"[F/N]!" His call for you causes you to flinch and you glanced back. _What the heck Tobio? We're not even friends anymore and-_  "I didn't lose something, I lost someone important to me!" he continues. Your eyebrow raises and you watch as he approaches you. His fist is trembling. You knew he was nervous from the way he doesn't speak right away, from how he doesn't look right at you, how he's literally trying to physically form the words with his lips.  
  
"Who did you lose?"  
  
"You," he blurts out without hesitation. You've never felt the blood rush to your face as fast as that moment. Your normally composed expression fell apart and you know you're blushing. You can feel it. You look away, a small mutter of "what the heck Tobio?" is heard under your breath and he continues, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You know-"  
  
"I'm really sorry," he cuts you off. He bows and he continues in a lower voice, "I never realized how much you did for me. I've always thought you'd stay with me throughout everything. Just like always. But I-" _was stupid. Dumb. Pathetic. Blinded by my anger._  "was stupid."   
  
Your eyes widened and as though he knew you were going to speak, he starts again, "I never meant what I said that day. I was upset. Angry at myself for not playing well enough. Upset at losing to Oikawa-senpai."  
  
He takes in a deep breath before he stands up again and he asks, "Will you... can we be-"  
  
He doesn't say anymore upon feeling your arms wrap around him. He's surprised, even more so when he feels his shirt get wet and he looks down, barely sputtering out your name and you muttered, "Tobio you're an **idiot**."  
  
He wants to laugh at how well things worked out and he mumbles, "I know."  
  
"But you're my idiot," you sighed as you pull away slightly. Kageyama feels his breath hitch at how beautiful you were despite your eyes being slightly puffy. He has missed your smile, your voice, your laughter.  
  
He's missed you.   
  
He takes you by surprise when he pulls you back towards him, his arms wrapping around you and he whispers, mostly to himself, "Thank you... and I'm sorry."  
  
You don't respond, instead opting to gently rub circles on his back. You were glad that you had that talk with Kiyoko. If you hadn't.. If you hadn't... you shake your head, driving the thoughts away from you and you sigh and you whisper, "Tobio."  
  
"Y-Yes?!" he answers. Suddenly pulling away from you, pushing you at least an arm's length away. His face is a bright red and you laugh, catching him off guard. Your laughter filled the empty hallways of the school building. "[F-F/N]?"  
  
The way he cautiously called your name out helped you stop your laughter. You apologize, gently rubbing your eyes after crying from laughing. Your hand slips into his and you asked, "You know, I hope you found what you're looking for, or you'll be late for practice Tobio."  
  
You begin pulling him out towards the gym, and behind you, the normally awkward setter - who can't smile to save a life - has a small, soft smile tugging at his lips. And he answers, "Yeah, I found it."  
  
 _It was you all along, [F/N]._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, honestly I don't know how I feel about this. Like is this fluffy and angsty enough for you Greenwolves ???!?!?! 
> 
> I hope I did Kageyama justice though. I was honestly just kind of like, "Uhm damn, how do I write angsty Kags?"
> 
> I've always written him as this awkward and fluffy child. He's so straight forward and pure, I love him. But hey, I tried my best. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE WATCH ATSU.
> 
> Honest to god, you're such a lifesaver. You cheer me up when I need it the most, whether intentionally or unintentionally. I love our random shenanigans, and the massage that I'll one day get. Despite the time zone differences that makes it hard for us to talk to each other as often as we want to, you're an absolutely wonderful potato. I love you so much. Haha. You're the bestest <3 Thank you so much for all your support all the time babe. (:


End file.
